english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ron Perlman
Ronald N. "Ron" Perlman (born April 13, 1950) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2011-2016) - Snail (ep26), The Lich, Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Satan (ep30), Sgt. Sweete (ep37) *Archer (2010-2014) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Fire Lord Sozin (ep46), Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1993) - Clayface/Matt Hagen, Driller (ep7) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Double X (ep34), Sr. Ecks (ep34) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Leader (ep38) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Mr. Lancer *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Arbutus (ep14), General Gouda *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Sgt. Francis Q. Grating *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Colonel Nikolas Rokoff (ep26) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Apollo (ep28) *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2019) - Stabbington Brothers *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2017) - Bular *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2016) - Darryl (ep42) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1994-1995) - Hulk, The Wizard *Final Space (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1998) - Leviathan Alien (ep8), Ship Captain (ep8) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Sinestro (ep17) *Hey Arnold! (1996-1998) - Mickey Kaline, Weiner Cooker (ep41) *Iron Man (1996) - Hulk/Dr. Bruce Banner (ep23) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2000) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Clayface, Orion *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Orion (ep31) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Kurtis Striker *Phantom 2040 (1994-1995) - Hubert Graft (eps1-23) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Gha Nachkt *Static Shock (2003) - Heavyman Koenig (ep37) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) - Jax-Ur *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Deathstroke/'Slade Wilson' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016) - Armaggon (ep80) *The Batman (2005-2008) - Bane (ep41), Killec Croc, Rumor (ep50) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Carol Singer (ep1), Clayface/Matt Hagen, Cur (ep1), Lar (ep1), Mo (ep1) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Wild Horse (ep60) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Joe (ep35), Inspector Malpumpkin (ep35) *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Daimon Karnes 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Grasping *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Hellboy *Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms (2006) - Hellboy *Howard Lovecraft and the Frozen Kingdom (2016) - Shoggoth *Howard Lovecraft and the Undersea Kingdom (2017) - Shoggoth *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) - Ancient One#2, Hotep *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Captain Skunkbeard/'Biff Wellington' *Tarzan II (2005) - Kago *The Legend of Secret Pass (2010) - Parker *The Steam Engines of Oz (2018) - Magnus 'Movies' *Battle for Terra (2007) - Elder Vorin *Tangled (2010) - Stabbington Brothers *The Book of Life (2014) - Xibalba *Titan A.E. (2000) - Professor Sam Tucker 'Shorts' *New Teen Titans (2012) - Alfred Pennyworth (ep8), Deathstroke/Slade Wilson 'TV Specials' *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Mr. Lancer *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Mr. Scratch Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Justice Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) - Polyphemus Video Games 'Video Games' *Afro Samurai (2009) - Justice *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Clayface/Matt Hagen *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Floyd Campbell *Conan (2007) - Conan *Disney Tangled (2010) - Stabbington Brothers *Fallout (1997) - Butch Harris, Narrator *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Narrator *Fallout 2 (1998) - Narrator *Fallout 3 (2008) - Narrator *Fallout 4 (2015) - Anchorman *Fallout 76 (2018) - The Speaker *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Hoodoo Brown *Halo 2 (2004) - Lord Terrence Hood *Halo 3 (2007) - Lord Terrence Hood *Hellboy: The Science of Evil (2008) - Hellboy *Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer (2003) - Xavier Lucien *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Gnarlak, The Lich *Narc (2005) - Capt. Kowalski *Payday 2 (2016) - Rust *Teen Titans (2006) - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) - Clayface/Matt Hagen *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Jagger Valance *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Emil Blonsky *The Outfit (2006) - Tommy Mac *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Misha, Additional Voice *Turok (2008) - Slade Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2019. Category:American Voice Actors